Hacked Heart
by Kiki Celtica
Summary: CHAPTER 2 UP! Spike leaves a gift for Julia and able to finally talk to her after three years with the help of Ed. From talking to Spike, Julia finds out some horrifying news and the two make plans to meet face to face.
1. Chapter 1

Spike was lounging on the couch staring at the computer Ed had left on, for God only knows what reason, when it started acting strange. The screen went black all except for a blue cursor. Then a message appeared:  
  
Hello Spike.  
  
"What the hell?"  
  
Spike leaned over to get a closer look.  
  
Long time no see.  
  
"I must've drank too much or something, damned computer's talking to me."  
  
Well not having seen each other isn't my fault alone. I wish I could see you again... my Spike.  
  
"This is fucked up." He tried typing but nothing showed up. "Have we been hacked?"  
  
But I'm afraid I can't do that right now. But I have to keep in touch somehow. Goodbye. "By the graves, not in one."  
  
Then the screen went back to normal. "We must've been hacked or something. Wait a sec. 'By the graves not in one.'? It can't be. ED!!!!" He stormed out of the room to find the teenage master hacker and her mutt.  
  
Down on the planet the Bebop was orbiting, in a little town, in a run-down apartment a lone female sat in the dark. The only light was from her black computer screen that had computer code and the messages Spike got.  
  
"Hey Spike." Jet said. "Wanna see the new bounties on Big Shot?" "I'm coming. Hey, have you seen Ed?" "That depends. What do you want with her?" "Edward's right here!" "Anyways there's a new bounty come check it out."  
  
"Hey all you cowboys out there. Today we got a hot new bounty." "Is he cute, Punch?" "Sorry. But we don't have any pictures. Besides he is a she."  
  
"Sounds like my kind of job." Spike mused eating some ramen.  
  
"She's a hacker under the alias Julia."  
  
Spike choked. 'Julia? What the hell?' he thought to himself. 'What would Julia be doing hacking? I mean only she would be smart enough to use her actual name as an alias. No one would think of that.'  
  
"Oh? Did she hack into some kind of government facility?" "No that's the odd thing she's been hacking into personal ships computers. The police think she's looking for something."  
  
"Or someone." Faye said. "Edward thinks Faye-Faye could be right." "Ya whatever." Spike said. 'I'm not about to let them know she is absolutely right or it could even be some ones.'  
  
"Well the only information we got to give is she accidentally gave out that she has long golden blonde hair and the last to report her traced her to Calypso and that was a week ago. She's got a bounty of 5 million woolong."  
  
'That's it?' Spike thought to himself. 'That's all my girl's worth? I'd place one around 500 million minimum! They have no idea how dangerous she is. Even Vicious would do the same.' "Feh. Some bounty." Jet said turning it off. Spike got up and started toward the hangar. "Spike? You're not thinking of going after her are you?" "Well actually I am." "5 million isn't that much of a bounty and you have no leads." "I got more leads than you think I do. Besides, who said I was in it for the money?" "Spike- Spike's not in it for the money?" Ed asked. "Is Spike-Spike sick?" "That'd be my bet." Jet said. 


	2. Chapter 2

Spike looked up at the old brick building where he found from reliable sources was the place Julia lived. He looked at the scrawled writing on the paper he was carrying. "Apartment 13, usually unlocked, she gets out of work at 3." He looked at his watch. "I'll be out long before then." He stuffed the paper in his pocket and walked in.  
  
Julia walked towards her apartment. "I hate this place this time of year. It's too fucking cold. Well, they got a bounty out on me so maybe I could go back to Callisto and see Gren." She yawned and walked up the six flights of stairs to her apartment. "No place like home." She saw a vase full of roses on the table. "Now I know those weren't there before." She picked up the card from among the fallen rose petals and read it. "Brinde a la rosa y hombre que no vive." (Drink to the rose and the man that doesn't live) Julia dropped the card in shock. "Spike!"  
  
Spike and Ed sat in front of the computer. "So you know what to do?" Spike asked. "Of course Ed does, Spike-Spike! Ed's a hacker too you know." "What are you up to now?" Faye asked as she walked by. "None of your god damn business." Spike snapped. "Touchy. Sorry I asked. Later!" she said with a wave as she walked off. "Where's Faye-Faye going?" Ed asked. "Probably going to sell herself." Spike muttered. Ed tilted her head in confusion. "Never mind."  
  
Just like last time the computer screen suddenly went black save for the cursor which was red this time. "Ok, Ed. You're on." Ed quickly used a few of her awesome hacking skills easily opening a direct channel to the hacker and left.  
  
"Well, Julia. It's been a long time."  
  
She gasped and looked up noticing the connection. "Spike!"  
  
"Ya it's me."  
  
She smiled. "You haven't changed."  
  
He leaned forward with a grin on his face. "Neither have you. Still as beautiful as ever. Did you get my gift?"  
  
"I knew it was you who left those roses."  
  
Jet walked from the hanger and noticed Faye, Ed, and Ein watching Spike. "Who's Spike talking to?" He asked. "That new hacker bounty head." "What?!" Jet began to rush over as Faye and Ed jumped out to stop him. "He knows the girl personally. We should leave them alone."  
  
"So. You planning on running? I noticed that all your stuff was packed up."  
  
"Ya. I was planning on visiting an old friend on Callisto."  
  
"You mean Gren?"  
  
"You know him?"  
  
"I meet him. I'm sorry, Julia. He's dead."  
  
She gasped.  
  
"When and where should we meet?"  
  
"Well I better just trade in this ticket to Callisto for one to Mars. How about, two days from now. At your ship. The Bebop right?"  
  
"Sounds good. I'll see you then." 


End file.
